lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Authors Note: This was made by a friend of mine some time back for the creepy pasta wiki Have you ever notice how when children appear on T.V shows they are hardly ever seen or noticed again, like on Barney you see them on one episode and they're gone the next. Well I think I might know what happens to them. My 4 year old son, Nathan, was invited to star in an episode of the popular kids tv show Barney and Friends™. I thought ‘why not’. It would get some money to support him and it would be a learning experience. On the way there As soon as I saw the barney suit I thought something was off , I wasn’t sure at the time what was strange about but it gave of a dry, old odor coming from the inside. I chose to ignored it because it probably just wasn’t washed after the last recording. While they rehearsed I noticed the dinosaur costumes where had a tinge of red on their hands so I said “ Hey, you have some red stuff on your hands” The people in the costumes just stared at me with this creepy and murderous look in their eyes. I was really creeped out and thought I might have been offensive or something so I quieted down. When they were filming the show I saw the other dinosaurs costumes, I think there names are B.Bop or something stupid like that, were slow and nervous around Barney, they just quickly glanced at him as if they know something we don’t. Also it looked like Barney was staying near the childrens if he was studying them and there were dangerous items in the background like a blood stained scissors or a kitchen knife on the floor. I was getting suspicious and decided to take Nathan back home after the recording session was over. As I sat up I heard a unnerving moan that called “it’s over” It crackled between its short sentence almost like it was clinging on to the last remains of a painful life. Something in its voice was drawing and I beat my instinct to run away and followed the tortured cries down the studios hallways that repeated over and over “it’s over” each time weaker than the next until it said something different “ friends come and go” this time it was multiple voices in some strange demon voices. I turned to see a door that had a green and red liquid coming from the bottom. I opened the door and what I saw was horrific, but a strange part of me understood it, like it was for a cause, what I saw was children with their bottom halves separated from their upper ones. They were stacked upon each other… but the weird thing was that they were all still alive. Very much alive. They all said at once “Barney lied to us” I realised it, that the man in the barney costume is a serial killer.